Laundry treating appliances typically include a clothes mover, such as an agitator or impeller, that imparts movement to the laundry load, whether indirectly through movement of the water, as with an agitator, or by direct contact between the laundry load and the clothes mover, such as for an impeller. When the clothes mover is an impeller, the treating of the laundry may be accomplished with less water because the amount of water needed to impart movement to the laundry load is less than that required for use with an agitator. However, distribution of the laundry load above the impeller may affect the movement of laundry and, thus, treating of the laundry load.